A Dream Worth Keeping (Tikal and Knuckles Version)
' A DREAM WORTH KEEPING' Performed by: Rebecca Honig (Tikal) Later in the afternoon, Tikal and Knuckles the Echidna had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Tikal was wearing a blue and white two-piece swimsuit, along with a matching headband. Knuckles was wearing green swimming trunks with yellow lining. Knuckles was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Tikal giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Knuckles, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Tikal ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Knuckles swam to where Tikal was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The red echidna and the orange one swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Tikal." said Knuckles, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Knuckles led Tikal to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Knuckles dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned green. Tikal did the same, but it turned blue. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the echidna whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Tikal. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Knuckles said, and he ran off, leaving Tikal wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The female echidna saw that Knuckles was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Knuckles was green and Tikal was blue. The two echidnas looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Knuckles wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Tikal hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Tikal suddenly splashed! Knuckles stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Tikal didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Knuckles on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two echidnas smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Knuckles lifted Tikal up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Tikal almost slipped, but Knuckles caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Knuckles and Tikal swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Sally, Marine, Bunnie, Cosmo, Rouge, and Cream were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Knuckles and Tikal stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Knuckles, what a lovely night!" Tikal said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Tikal." Knuckles said. "This has never been like this at home." Tikal added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Knuckles said. Tikal paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butlers had to miss out." "Nah!" Knuckles said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Knuckles and Tikal remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Romance